3509 LEGO EXPLORE Super Truck
' ' Why is the product being recalled? Item #3509 LEGO EXPLORE Super Truck is being voluntarily recalled because the wheels can separate from the truck's axles and cause a potential puncture hazard to children. When was this product made and sold? Where was it available? The LEGO EXPLORE Super Truck was manufactured in 2002 and 2003, and was available only in North America at toy and discount merchandise retailers including Toys "R" Us and Wal-Mart. Where was the item manufactured? The trucks were manufactured in the U.S. , and the LEGO DUPLO® bricks were manufactured in Denmark . Are the LEGO DUPLO bricks included in Super Truck being recalled? No, the box of 40 LEGO DUPLO bricks that were packed in the cab of the truck is not part of this voluntary recall. Your child may continue to use them. Are the LEGO DUPLO bricks unsafe for my child? LEGO DUPLO bricks are perfectly safe for children and are not being recalled along with the truck portion of item #3509 LEGO EXPLORE Super Truck. DUPLO is a great way for children to explore stacking, building, colors, patterns, and role play at an early age and does not pose a safety hazard as long as the child is of the manufacturer's suggested age of 18 months and up. Why is the refund $15 when I think I paid more than that? LEGO Systems is offering a $15 refund in the form of a LEGO Gift Card to consumers who verify they are in possession of the recalled item. The truck carried a suggested retail price of $19.99 (USD). Because the DUPLO bricks included with the truck are not being recalled and are suitable for continued use, we are refunding the truck's portion of the suggested retail price. How do I verify if I have this product in my home? Use the photos and product details in the press release to determine if you have the Super Truck. How do I go about filing for a refund? If your product matches the description and photos of the recalled truck, print and complete the form found online (www.lego.com/service). Peel the label off the back of the truck (located in what would be the equivalent of the truck's back window), attach it to the form and mail it to: LEGO Systems Inc., Recall, P.O. Box 1310, Enfield, CT 06083-1310. The label I need to submit with my form is no longer on the truck/is worn out. What should I do? If the label required to verify your product is worn off, or no longer attached to the truck, please write your phone number on the truck in indelible, dark ink, then take a picture of the product clearly showing your printed phone number and attach it to the form to obtain your refund. Should I return the truck to the store where I bought it? No. The store has no responsibility for the recalled product and will not be able to facilitate a refund for you. Please discontinue use of the product immediately and follow our instructions for obtaining a refund. Should I send you the truck? No. Once you have removed the label you need to submit or have taken the appropriate photos to obtain your refund, please discard the truck. Your child may continue to use the LEGO DUPLO bricks included in the truck’s cab, provided they are of the recommended age (18 months+). What do you need my phone number for? We will not use your phone number - it is just a way to keep track of which photos match up with which consumer. I live in Canada . How should I file for refund? File the same way as described above. We will arrange for a LEGO Gift Card in the Canadian equivalent of 15 US dollars to be mailed to you.